


A Broken Heart Can't Be Fixed

by Prinssess61



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Background Logicality - Freeform, Heart Break, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, basically im just being mean to remus and deceit, no happy ending, one way anxceit, one way intrulogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Remus is excited to declare his love. But not everything always works out like you hope it does
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Broken Heart Can't Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: alcohol

Today was the day Remus would confess his love for Logan. He was so excited. He had made everything perfect.

He popped up in the Light Side, only to stop dead in his tracks. Logan was on the couch, kissing Patton. Remus felt something in him break and he sunk out before he could do any damage.

He burst into Deceit's room, where Deceit was sitting at his desk, with a bottle of wine.

"Deceit. I need you to wipe all my memories of Logan. Now"

Deceit turned around. "It _does_ work like that Remus. I _can_ do that." He took another drink from the bottle.

"Well, then tell me how to fix a broken heart!" Remus yelled, clenching his fists.

"Easy..." Deceit said, not speaking in lies. He looked at a picture of Virgil and Deceit smiling together that was on his desk and smiled sadly.

"... You can't."


End file.
